It's Only Words
by huntingashes
Summary: Written as part of the OMG challenge...set at the end of 2.6 – just what did Alex's letter to Gene say?
1. Chapter 1

**Written as part of the OMG challenge...set at the end of 2.6 – just what did Alex's letter to Gene say? **

They'd removed the bullet; she felt a million times better but here she was still stuck in the 80's drinking Luigi's house rubbish! To be fair, she couldn't complain much...there were worse ways to spend your days than in the company of a Manc Lion, two young lovers and well, Ray. Each brought their own qualities - good or bad - to the group so on the eve of what she thought was her leaving this world, she wrote them an individual letter expressing her thoughts and feelings toward her colleagues asking only of them that it not be opened until she left. At least then she could save face and not have to deal with consequences of what the letters contained, whether it be gratitude or in Ray's case probably offence. To her not so great surprise, it turned out three of the group had decided to ignore her request and opened the letters anyway, only one of them hadn't...!

She couldn't decide whether she was relieved or disappointed. Part of her had hoped that he would have read the contents of the envelope prior to her departure; she either would have made a complete fool of herself OR well let's just say there could have been a very interesting discussion regarding the depths of her depraved mind! She collected them back in, stating they could only have them back upon her departure. He had seemed disinterested and made it quite clear that he really couldn't give a toss what she had to say about him. Although to be fair, he probably thought it contained her usual psycho babble bullshit...if only he knew.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly he handed the envelope over, inwardly berating himself for being too much of a coward to actually open Bolly's personal letter. Yes, he made a macho display about not giving a shit for what she had to say about him but only because he feared it would confirm what he had long suspected... he would never be good enough for her. Unable to face the rejection, he had decided it was easier not to open it and continue with the usual routine of arguing and innuendo; at least then he could still pretend that she was in some way attracted to him.<p>

As he sat there pouring the champagne, stealing a glance at her smiling face she asked the one question he could answer without hesitation but still kept his tone neutral: "Yes Bolly, I'd miss you"

Christ, miss her was the understatement of the century! Gene Hunt did not chase skirt, but Alex Drake was not just any skirt she was his Bolly; he needed her as much as she needed him to rescue her from all the bloody life or death situations that the dozy mare always found herself in.

Shit, did he just admit that he needed her? Well done Genie boy, you are now officially buggered!

As she sat there looking and smiling at him through sparking tipsy eyes with her chin resting on her hand, he was pretty sure he saw more than just companionship but what was it? Lust? Loneliness? It was then he suddenly realised what if she didn't think he was a complete waste of space and maybe, just maybe, he had a chance.

There was only one way to be sure...he had to get Bolly's letter back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have favourited and reviewed! As requested here is Chapter 2...hope you enjoy! Please R&R**

**For my sisters who know how to make you turn a frown upside down.**

**Oh and I do not own Ashes...it belongs to other people!**

**Please note this has now changed to M rated!**

Oh God that feels good...

She's pressed against his desk, he's nuzzling behind her ear and she can hear his groans of appreciation as she grinds her arse against his crotch. His hand slowly slides around her side pushing up under her blouse and for a brief moment she hopes that the hardness she can feel poking her arse cheek is not the Quattro keys! His hand makes its way up her stomach and slips under the cup of her bra...

The sound of a file being dropped on her desk disturbs the inevitable nipple stroking.

"Are you ok ma'am, you look a bit flushed"

"I'm fine, thanks Shaz just a few too many last night"

The young WPC walked away with a concerned look on her face. Shit, she must've dozed off at her desk again! Stupid champagne, it always gives her the world's worst hangover! Of course, the only reason she had drank so much was to try and banish the notion of wanting to take Gene up to her flat and show him what he's missing! He had disappeared early on with no explanation just after she had returned from the ladies; he simply downed the last of his pint and said "See you in the morning BollyKecks , oh and don't you dare show up with an 'angover"

Today, he's being really distant with her...none of the usual flirtation or banter; he's hardly even acknowledged her existence. Something has changed since last night but she doesn't know what? He didn't open the bloody letter so it can't be that, maybe he's annoyed that she's come in hung over when he specifically told her not to. Men, why can't they ever just tell you what the problem is, have it out and then be done with it! Sighing in frustration she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Walking past his office she noticed his head was in his hands as he stared intently at the desk with a solemn look in his face.

Clearly something had happened and her heart began to ache at the sight of him looking so lost...she continues on her path and decides The Guv could do with a cup of tea...and maybe a blow job.

* * *

><p>Sitting in Luigi's last night was bloody torture; he couldn't have picked a worse moment to have an emotional epiphany! The drunker she got, the bigger his semi got as her eyes slowly became tired and full of mischief. Every time she licked her lips he imagined what it would be like to have those lips on his as his hands travelled her sexy body, drawing her closer to him.<p>

Christ, he hoped she felt the same and he knew the only way to find out was to get that bloody letter; otherwise he was in serious danger of being rushed to casualty with the worse case of blue balls ever recorded.

For a while, he sat there wondering how he would go about retrieving it and chuckling to himself somewhat at the undertones of having a good old rummage in Alex's drawers. Then, as fortune would have it, she stood up – rather drunkenly – to excuse herself; she proceeded to knock all of the letters onto the floor as she grabbed the table cloth in a vain attempt to steady herself.

Damn, he knew this was his opportunity; she would be too drunk to notice if he took one. He nodded for her to keep going as he reached down to pick them up and when her back was completely turned he discreetly slipped the envelope with his name on it inside his coat pocket. As soon as she returned he practically ran out of the trattoria!

And now here he is, sat at his desk staring at it as if waiting for it to suddenly open itself! He had wrestled with his conscious all night, Bolly had asked him only to open it upon her departure and _he_ was getting ready to betray her trust. His head fell into his hands, confused and lost – all he wanted to know was if she needed him too and the stubborn mare would never admit it to his face! Of course, as predicted she turned up late with a shitty hangover – despite him telling her otherwise – so fortunately she was keeping her distance for fear of getting a bollocking. Which was a good thing considering she was wearing a skirt and knee high boots; she may be nuttier than squirrel shit but she definitely knew how to dress to impress!

As he spotted her walking toward the kitchen, he cursed himself for being such a nancy and with a final sigh he tore at the bastard envelope. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open as he briefly glanced over the paper.

"Christ on a bike..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for all the kind reviews and to those who have favourited etc**

**Sorry for the delay, real life seems to be getting in the way...hopefully the next update won't take as long**

**A little short chapter before the long final one.  
><strong>

**So...just what was in that envelope?**

* * *

><p>Right, come on Alex you can do this you're a grown woman for god sake! Just take him his tea, graciously accept the bollocking and that'll be it!<p>

She walked toward his office, the expression on her face one of a naughty schoolgirl who'd been called in to see the headmaster - now behave woman, this is no time for smutty thoughts! She slowly opened the door peering her head in: "Guv, I made you some..." OH GOD!

She could see him slowly raising his gaze up from his desk, just as the mug of tea slipped from her hand in shock.

"Care to explain DI Drake?"

His face was set neutral as he pointed at the sheet of paper. She followed his finger and dutifully inspected the drawing, not that she had to of course; she knew perfectly well it was a drawing of Gene taking her from behind over his desk with the phrase "**I always wondered how good it would feel...**" scrawled across the top.

She had of course originally written a beautiful letter, heart-felt and honest. Then she drank that second bottle of wine and thought he really wouldn't appreciate the 'nancy' feelings stuff and decided to call his bluff on the doodle she had pretended not to have seen pinned up in the kitchen. After all, Gene Hunt did not do girly feelings, it was all innuendo and smutty comments.

Right, time to think Alex - she has two options: play the anger card for him betraying her trust OR just quit the game playing and say everything she had originally wrote and hope he would cut out the macho bullshit enough to admit that he had fantasising about this too.

It was decision time...

* * *

><p>A wind up, that's right...this has to be a bloody wind up! He hadn't been expecting a declaration of undying love or anything but this...well he sure as hell was not expecting this.<p>

Right on cue she had wiggled her arse into his office, carrying a mug of tea she had no doubt brought as a peace offering for coming in 'ungover which was now smashed all over his bloody floor!

"Care to explain DI Drake?"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Christ he should be doing cartwheels over the fact she had obviously been fantasising about him shaggin' 'er brains out. Yet, he still wouldn't lower the barriers. The evidence was right there in front of him, she needed him...wanted him even...but he still couldn't believe it.

Why couldn't she have just walked into his office wearing a short skirt and no knickers then bent seductively over the desk asking him for a shag? Oh no, not Alex Drake! The fruitcake had to use a bloody drawing to try and explain what she wanted; probably as some sort of perverse pyschiatry.

He folded his arms across his chest with the trademark pout now set. Well, she's not getting away with it that easy! If she wants a piece of the Gene Genie...she's going to have to tell him how just how much she wants it!


End file.
